The Tragedy of Marluxia, Lord of Castle Oblivion
by Tim Fortune
Summary: Based off Wm. Shakespeare's Macbeth. Marluxia has just recieved a promotion to Lord of Castle Oblivion moments after being told that he would. He also was told that he would be "Superior after that." What will happen as ambition takes over? Stay tuned.
1. Chapter the First

**Tim Fortune **

**Presents**

**THE TRAGEDY OF MARLUXIA, LORD OF CASTLE OBLIVION**

_or_

**The Nobody Play**

**Chapter the First**

**The Gaining of Power  
**

Xemnas drummed his fingers on the armrest of his chair. Where the hell were they? Didn't they know that when the Superior calls, it's best not to keep him waiting?

Well, he expected Xigbar to do this, but not Saïx. That Nobody knew to come when called.

Eventually, a portal opened up in the room and Numbers II and VII stepped out arguing.

"…I still don't believe that bashing him in the head was the best course of action."

"Or what? Spin him upside down? Did you think that was going to work?"

"We would have gotten more information out him. Instead, he's lying unconscious. You probably should have called an ambulance."

"He'll be fine." Said Saïx and he turned and faced Xemnas "Sorry we're late Superior. We had a little…mishap."

Xigbar rolled his remaining eye.

"If that's what you want to call it." He muttered under his breath.

"Anyway," continued Saïx, trying his best to keep his rage in check "What did you need us for?"

"A matter of great importance." Said Number I "For what I am about to do may spell victory or defeat for our Organization. And, I felt that it must first be shared with you, my second-in-command, and you, the second member to join."

"What is it sir?" Saïx said solemnly.

"Are you familiar with the neophyte known as Marluxia?"

"The gay guy?" Xigbar said with a smile "Yeah, I know him. What about him?"

Saïx looked over his shoulder and scowled at Xigbar. The Freeshooter's only response was to stick out his tongue. The Diviner just turned his head back towards Xemnas with a _why do I bother? _eye roll.

"I have just received a dispatch from one of his missions." Reaching into his robe, Xemnas pulled out a piece of paper "Remember the trouble we've been having with Number XV?"

Saïx and Xigbar looked at each other. They knew full the damage that _he'd _caused the Organization during his tenure with them. And then almost betraying them to the King…

"Well, I have received word that Marluxia cornered the traitor. After a fierce confrontation, Number XI managed to obliterate him. Number XV is no more."

"That is tremendous news sir." Responded Saïx "But what does that have to do with us?"

"I was just getting to that." Xemnas continued "With that vicious traitor gone, we are now more powerful than ever. With our efforts unhindered, we may soon complete our goal."

"Again, that is wonderful." Saïx said a little exasperation in his voice "But, again, what does it mean?"

Xemnas went on as if he hadn't heard his number 2. Saïx looked annoyed, while all Xigbar did was stifle a laugh.

"For his aide in bringing down the traitor, I have decided to make Number XI the new lord and master of our second base, Castle Oblivion."

"Didn't you promise Luxord that position?" Xigbar asked moving next to Saïx "After all, with his card fetish…"

"The minute he stops playing his little games I'll reconsider." Answered Xemnas "Until that moment comes, Marluxia has proven that he is completely capable of such responsibility. Number II, where is he currently?"

"Out somewhere with Vexen I think." Shrugged Xigbar "Probably Halloween Town."

"Find him and inform him of his duties." Xemnas ordered "Meanwhile, I will prepare to address the other members of this."

Xigbar bowed, opened a portal and stepped into it. Soon, Saïx and Xemnas were alone in the room.

"Superior," Saïx began "Do you honestly think that this is a good idea? I know Number XI, he's too deceptive, too cunning, too, well, vain for this kind of power. We could be heading down a road we really don't want to be on."

"Saïx, Saïx, Saïx," smiled Xemnas "Do you honestly think I'd make a decision like this on a whim? I used to be a scientist remember. I never make a decision just based on impulse. I have to make sure that it would be the one that works. And I believe that Number XI is the ideal one for this position."

"I still think that you should reconsider Number X. His temperament is much better suited for a job like this."

Xemnas just laughed.

"What exactly do you have against Marluxia?" he asked "In all his time here, he's shown us nothing but how he is a model member of this Organization. What's the matter? Afraid he's going to steal your job from under you?"

"No Superior." Said Saix through gritted teeth "I just don't believe he's right for the job."

"We'll see Number VII. We'll see."

**XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII**

Vexen and Marluxia walked through the forests of Halloween Town.

"It's a pity that it always has to be autumn here." Said Marluxia picking up a stick with dead leaves on it off the ground "Otherwise, this would be a beautiful forest."

"And there you go again with the gardening thing again." The Academic rolled his eyes "Not everything has to be green and vibrant all the time."

Brushing his long, pink hair off his shoulder, Marluxia countered "It's better than everything being constantly frozen solid. Where's the fun in that?"

"It's control Number XI." Replied Vexen soberly "It's all about control."

The two looked at each other for a bit and then just burst out laughing.

"Even still," Vexen said wiping an icicle away from his eye "Stop with the vibrancy. That's why we walk here. Compromise. I get the chill factor, you get the vegetation. Everyone wins."

"Perhaps." Marluxia said and the two just kept walking down the fallen leaf path.

Although not great friends in the traditional sense, the Assassin found he enjoyed Vexen's company. Somewhat. The Academic's sometimes condescending side got to him at times, but he overlooked it. Besides, they could carry on some pretty good conversations. So, it was all fine in the end.

Soon, the two came to a fork in the path. Each road looked exactly the same, but Vexen tried to point out that he would have rather take the left path, as it "looks safer."

With a roll of his eyes, Marluxia walked down the path to the right. Vexen had no clue what he was talking about it. Everything was fine. At least, it was until the ground came out from under him. The Assassin, acting quickly, used his powers to make a tree branch bend down so he could get a hold of it. Using most of his strength, he managed to pull himself out of the hole.

That's when she appeared in front of him.

Magnificent in dark robes with a green fringe and with a horned hood over her beautiful pale green face, Marluxia didn't know what to think.

"Can I help you?" he said.

"Marluxia, the Graceful Assassin." The mysterious woman said.

"Yeah, that's me." He replied surprised a bit. Who was this woman?

"Great things are coming your way. Embrace them O Lord of Castle Oblivion and Superior after that!"

"Wait what?" he exclaimed "Lord of Castle Oblivion and Superior after that? What does that mean?"

But he found himself shouting at no one, for the woman had disappeared, leaving him alone in the forest.

"Lord of Castle Oblivion?" he said aloud as he slumped next to a stump "I thought that was going to be Luxord. And what does she mean Superior?"

He thought about that for a while. Him, lowly Number XI, Superior of the entire Organization? Sure, he'd thought about it. Who hadn't? But they were just the feverish daydreams. Xemnas was too powerful and his rule was absolute. There was no way any one could him down. Right?

"Number I, Marluxia, the Superior." He said aloud. It sounded almost…right. "I could get used to that."

"Used to what?" a voice above him said.

Marluxia yelped and jumped up. Craning his head upwards, he saw Xigbar just hanging upside down from a tree branch.

"Hiya Marly!" he said cheerfully and with a flip he landed right beside the Assassin "What's up?"

"Nothing!" Marluxia said quickly "I wasn't plotting anything!"

"Well, super!" replied Xigbar with a smile "Anyway, Xemnas wants me to tell you that because of the way you dealt with Number XV you're now Lord of Castle Oblivion. Catch ya back at the real Castle!"

And he opened a portal and disappeared.

Marluxia just stared into space. The first part had come true. He had just become the Lord of Castle Oblivion. But did that mean…

"No." he shook his head "No, it's just an eerie coincidence. These things happen! I don't need to go plotting treason!"

But someone else had to hear about this. And he knew just the person.

"Larxene, boy are you gonna get a kick out of this." He said with a smile, as he opened a portal to darkness. He was about to step through when Vexen came running towards him covered in leaves and mud.

"Number XI wait!" he shouted as he tripped again and got more mud and leaves in his long, blonde hair "Get me out of this hell hole!"

"And I thought the left path looked safer." Marluxia chuckled. Vexen said nothing, but ran into the portal. Marluxia followed. After all, Larxene just had to hear about what had happened today.

**XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII**

In the Room of Sleep, Xemnas sat in near meditation. Yes, things were going well. Maybe giving that uppity little pissant Marluxia some real authority, he could curb some of the rebellion in him. All newbies start out a tad rebellious, but once they get some actual responsibility, they immediately buckle under his authority. Then they could get onto business as usual.

For now, meditation. All was calm and quiet, until…

"Hey Xemnas!" Xigbar shouted outside the room "I did what you asked me to! Marly knows now!"

Rolling his eyes as he stepped down from the throne in the middle of the room, he opened the door and stuck his head out.

"Thank you Xigbar." He said and was about to close the door when he suddenly remembered something he had to tell the Freeshooter. Of course, Xigbar was already halfway down the hall.

Shutting the door behind him, he ran down the hallway to catch up to him.

"Yeah?" Xigbar said as Xemnas came up to him out of breath.  
"Got some (pant) important (pant) news for you." The Superior managed to get out.

"Oh yeah?" replied the Freeshooter.

Xemnas put his arm around his comrade's shoulder.

"Walk with me." He said.

Xigbar eyed the arm with his one eye and said "That you being friendly or to keep you from collapsing."

"A little of column A, a little of column B." smiled Xemnas "Now come on."

The two walked through the hallways of the Castle that Never Was, passing by the occasional Dusk, Sorcerer, Creeper, and Sniper, but not any other members of the Organization.

"So what is it that you want to tell me?" Xigbar asked after a while.

"You see Xigbar," Xemnas began "You've been here the longest. Now you may lack the power of Saïx, or the leadership abilities of Xaldin, or the foresight of Vexen or Zexion, but you've got seniority. Besides, you're the only one who no one completely hates."

"I try." He replied with a smile.

"Anyway, I want to tell you that because of those two qualities, I want you to take over this Organization should I fall."

Xigbar's one eye lit up. He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Eventually, he managed to get something out.

"Why thank you man!" he said with a smile "You don't know how much this means to me. Picking me over Xaldin or Saïx!"

"Saïx is just a blunt tool. He has no imagination or scope. And as for Xaldin, well, the man has no sense of priority. We're working on becoming whole and all he cares about is gaining the Heartless and Nobody of that Beast fellow. Absolutely no sense of priority. But you, you know what's what. And once again, you're the most likable member out of all us original six."

"Really, I can't thank you enough!" Xigbar said.

"You're welcome." Xemnas replied and removed his arm from around the Freeshooter's shoulder. The Superior began walking down the hallway, when Xigbar caught up with him.

"Ah, what the Hell!" said Number II and he gave the Superior a huge hug.

"Yes, yes, thank you very much Xigbar, now could you please get off?" said Xemnas as he threw the Freeshooter off him "Just remember, if anything happens to me, you're next in line. But keep it under your patch for a while."

"Can do!" he replied and floated up onto the ceiling.

Xemnas walked away chuckling.

"Can't tell if I made the right choice or the worst mistake ever." He said "Oh well, the only time to worry is if I die. And I don't believe I'll care either way."

That turned into a full blown laugh, which continued as he walked back towards the Room of Sleep.

TO BE CONTINUED…

A/N: While I probably should have been working on Ch. 15 of _Cognito_, I decided to take a little break and bust out this tale. So far so good I think.

It's basically Shakespeare's _Macbeth_, but with our favorite Nobodies in the roles.

Here's a handy translation chart:  
Marluxia – Macbeth  
Larxene – Lady Macbeth  
Saïx – Macduff  
Xigbar – Malcolm  
Xemnas – Duncan  
Vexen – Banquo

I came up with this idea today while watching _The Tempest_ in my Theatre class. After all, my brain is dosed in gasoline and all it takes is the slightest spark to set it off.

So enjoy. This shouldn't be too long, as I'm using a shorter adaptation that I made for a film and combining as many scenes as I could into each chapter. My projections are that this should only be about five or six chapters long.

But here's something you can enjoy while you wait for _Cognito_ updates. Just remember, I need at least one review to continue. Which I will get, thank you Khaos.

Something wicked this way goes,

The Magnificent Tim Fortune 11/10/08 11:05 PM


	2. Chapter the Second

**Tim Fortune**

**Presents**

**THE TRAGEDY OF MARLUXIA, LORD OF CASTLE OBLIVION**

_or_

**The Nobody Play**

**Chapter the Second**

**The Taking of Power**

Marluxia paced outside of Larxene's room. After hearing the prediction and receiving the news of his promotion, it was just too interesting not to tell her.

She was, without a single doubt, the best friend he had at the Castle. Vexen was alright for a conversation or two, but as far as tangible friendship went, there was none better than her.

Once again, the Assassin didn't know why. But he didn't dwell on it too much. A friend was a friend after all. Especially in this den of emotional deadness.

He knew that she didn't really like to be bothered while she was in her room, but the news was just too big not to tell her. Bracing himself, he knocked on the door. Marluxia winced, but nothing happened. He had been prepared for a shrill scream or at least a lightening bolt to come down and hit him. Instead, there was nothing. Looking around nervously, he cautiously opened the door.

Stepping inside, he carefully shielded his eyes, just in case she was standing right in front of him. When he uncovered his eyes, he found that he was alone.

He breathed a sigh of relief. She must be out somewhere. Marluxia turned and was about to head out the door, when the door to the bathroom opened and a cloud of steam followed. His senses didn't have time to process what he saw, as a few kunai, as well as a couple of volts of electricity hit him simultaneously.

**XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII**

"Ow. Ow." he winced as he sat in the infirmary as Larxene pulled the kunai out of his neck and back.

"Sorry." she said as she removed another one "But what were you thinking Marly? Coming in there while I was in the shower?"

"Did I know that? Ow!" he asked, as another one came out "And cut me some slack! I knocked first!"

"Obviously I didn't hear you." replied Larxene as she pulled the last kunai out "Besides, you know I don't like anyone going in there. Not after I found Axel sniffing around." She rolled her eyes.

"But were 7 kunai and about 150 volts really necessary?"

"Believe me, if you had been Axel, it would have been much, much worse." She slapped a bandage on his neck.

"Anyway," she said as he climbed off the table "What exactly were you doing in there?"

The Nymph eyed him with suspicion as electricity began to cackle around her knuckles.

"C'mon Larxy!" replied Marluxia "You know I'm not like that. I have something to tell you, but I'd rather not do it here."

She nodded and the two of them went off to his room. They walked silently through the halls, only passing the occasional Dusk, but they made it to his bedroom. They walked inside and Marluxia stuck his head out the door to make sure no one was around. Popping his head back in, he locked the door.

"Okay," he began "In case you haven't already heard, Xemnas has just appointed me Lord of Castle Oblivion."

"Really?" Larxene replied with a mischievous glint in her eye "Well now, that is big news."

"Yeah, I know." he said with a weak chuckle "But there's one other thing. Before Xigbar showed up and gave me the promotion, some odd woman in the woods predicted that it would happen. And not only that, she said that I would be Superior after that!"

"Superior!" exclaimed Larxene "You?"

"Yeah!"

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

Larxene chortled slightly and that soon grew into full blown laughter. As the seconds passed, the Assassin's face slowly turned to anger.

"Sorry!" she said wiping away a tear "I just find that hard to imagine. You, Superior of the Organization. It's just..." She burst out laughing again.

Marluxia just rolled his eyes. "You know, why did I even bother telling you if this is the reaction I get?" he said "What makes you think that I can't be Superior?"

"One word: Flowers." answered Larxene "If you're gonna be Superior you need a more badass element. I mean, Mansex up there has Nothingness and I gotta admit, that is pretty fucking cool. Hell, I'd be more likely candidate. Electricity conquers all!"

"I seriously doubt powers come into play."

"They do if you want people to take you serious." she responded "You really think fucktards like Xigbar or Axel will listen to the Flower man? Hell no. How is a posy gonna strike fear into their non-existent Hearts?"

"Okay, okay I get the message!" he shouted "But can we be serious for a moment? I was told that I'd get Castle Oblivion and I did. So that means that I should be Superior."

"If that's the case then," said the Nymph "How you gonna take Xemnas?"

"I..." he paused "Have no fucking clue. I doubt I even could."

"Oh will you grow a pair already?" she said exasperated "This could be all a coincidence, but this is a Golden opportunity here. We don't want to waste it. Look, you're already in a position of power, so why not exploit it for more? All kidding aside, I do believe you could make a good, no fuck that, a great Superior. If only you weren't such a pussy."

"Now wait a..." Marluxia said angrily, but Larxene kept talking.

"Hell, you wouldn't have gone after Number XV if I hadn't poked and prodded you. That's probably why they gave the position to you instead of that card freak Luxord. You've proven you can handle yourself in combat. So just grow a pair already and take the fucker down."

"How?"

A smirk crossed the Nymph's face. "I think I'm getting an idea."

**XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII**

Marluxia walked through the doorway of Castle Oblivion and looked around the front entrance way in awe. Sure, it wasn't as big as the Castle that Never Was, but it was still a respectable size.

"Wow," Larxene said as she came up behind him "Will you look at the size of this fucking place?"

"Yeah, I know." Marluxia smiled "And it's all mine."

"All ours." she corrected, pulling on his hood's drawstrings so she could look right in his face "I have every right to it that you have. It wouldn't be yours if I hadn't forced you to confront the traitor."

"Interesting choice of words." Marluxia said as she snapped his head back up "Considering what we're planning here."

"Oh give it a rest." responded Larxene as she walked up the small flight of stairs "When we're in charge, we'll write the History."

"Yeah, 'when'." he said as he slowly followed her "But what if this doesn't work?"

"It will."

"Yeah, but, what if?" he said holding the door at the top of the stairs open for her "There's a lot of variables here that could go wrong and I think that it would be in..."

"Shut the fuck up!" she snapped "You fucking sound like Vexen when you go off like that. You seriously got to stop spending time with him."

Under his breath, Marluxia added "I would too, if you stopped being a bitch for a while."

Larxene sharply turned around, her hair standing on end from the built up electricity, and all 8 of her kunai between her fingers.

"What'd you say?" she said as a bolt of lightening landed next to Marluxia causing him to jump.

"Nothing!"

"That's what I thought." and she turned around and headed off into the other parts of the Castle.

"Oh Lord, get me through this." Marluxia said with a skyward glance as he went off in another direction.

**XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII**

Six portals opened up in front of Castle Oblivion. From them, Xemnas, Xigbar, Xaldin, Zexion, Saïx and Luxord stepped out.

"Just look at it Lux!" Xigbar said walking up to the Gambler and putting his arm around him "All this could have been yours!"

"Don't remind me." he said bitterly. Turning towards Xemnas "You said that this was a lock for me! What happened?"

The Superior just shrugged. "Marluxia proved himself more worthy."

"More worthy my ass." Saïx said under his breath, as Xemnas approached the door and knocked. Slowly, the door creaked open and the party entered into the sparkling white hall.

"You know," Xaldin said taking a look around "It always calms me when I'm here. That is, if I don't go blind from all the white."

"Just wait." said Xigbar with a smile "Marly'll have this entire place decked out in pink soon. After all, it's only day one."

"Just as long as he doesn't mess with my second library." Zexion said "There's lot of rare collectables there!"

"Sorry Zex." Laughed Xigbar "He's gotta make room for his Barbies. Or maybe Ol' Sparky will move them. Jesus, don't those two ever separate?"

"Not that I've seen." added Xaldin "They might as well be conjoined at the hip. Or Larxene might as well have him on a leash."

"Scary thing is Xal, I can easily picture that. Course, I wouldn't mind being on the end of her leash, eh?" He laughed and nudged Xaldin, Zexion and Luxord in the side. Only Xaldin laughed with him.

"Bloody wanker." Luxord said under his breath.

"Took the words out of my mouth Luxord." Zexion replied "Of course, I wouldn't use such low brow terms, but the sentiment is the same."

"Alright!" Saïx said, a little more angrily than usual "That idiot invited us over, so we met as well go and find him."

"Why Saïx, I'm right here." and in an explosion of flowers and darkness, Marluxia appeared in front of them.

"Wow, what a fruit." snickered Xigbar as Xaldin laughed alongside him.

"Greetings O Lord of Castle Oblivion." Xemnas said with a slight bow.

"Greetings O Superior." replied Marluxia with a similar bow. Straightening up, he added "Right this way please." Xigbar, Xaldin, Zexion and Luxord followed, but Saïx and Xemnas stayed back.

"Are you really sure you want to do this Superior?" Number VII asked.

"Saïx," sighed Xemnas "We've been over this. I'm quite sure that I made the right choice here. Quite bitching about it and try to enjoy yourself. After all, what's the worst that could happen?"

"Any number of things!"

"Can you stop being paranoid for one night? No, apparently. I'm not asking you to like Marluxia, but at least tolerate him for the time being, if for nothing more than I asked you to."

The Diviner rolled his eyes. "Playing the loyalty card now aren't you?" The Superior shrugged. "It always worked in the past. Just keep your comments to yourself and when tomorrow comes, you can never have to come here again and never deal with Number XI either, except for meetings. Deal?"

Saïx sighed. "Deal." And the two of them went down the hallway that Marluxia had wanted them to go down.

**XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIIXIIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII**

Later that night, when the group had settled in their beds, Larxene and Marluxia hovered around the monitors watching their guests sleep.

"Well," Marluxia said "This is it. I'm about to commit the equalivent of treason."

"It'll be easy." she replied "Just go in there and do it."

"Yeah, but what if I get caught?"

"Jesus Christ! Do have any balls at all?" she snapped "We already planned for this. You're not going to get caught. It's foolproof."

"Yeah, but what if..."

Larxene smacked him hard across the face.

"Listen to me mister!" she said grabbing his shoulders "You go down there, and do it. No buts. Just do it! And if you don't, you better kill yourself."

"Kill myself?" he said rubbing his cheek "Why would I..."

He didn't complete the sentence as she hit him once again.

"You better kill yourself if you don't kill him, then I'm gonna kill you. And it won't be pleasant, you won't enjoy it and it won't be over quickly. You got that?"

"Yes." he squeaked out. Clearing his throat, he said "Yes." A little manlier than he had the best time.

"Good." she replied "All you gotta do is think that this time tomorrow 'I have the Organization in the palm of my hand!'"

"What about Saïx?"

"What about him?" said Larxene "Who gives a fuck? When you're Superior, you can turn him into a Dusk if he gives you any lip. Hell, you can do whatever the fuck you want. But," and she said this a little more sweetly "And this is a big but, you can only do so, if you go down there and BUST A FUCKING CAP IN MANSEX'S FUCKING ASS!"

A little bolt of lightening landed inches away from where Marluxia was standing.

"Understand?" she said with a sickly sweet smile.

Marluxia didn't say anything, but he just nodded.

"Good." she said and she opened up a portal in the corner. Before stepping into it she said "I'm not gonna monitor you. I'm just gonna trust that you'll do the job. Cuz if not...well, use your imagination." And she disappeared inside the portal as Marluxia was left all alone in the monitor room.

"Oh God." he said and he turned and vomited in the corner "This is it. This is fucking it. Oh Jesus."

He was rightfully nervous. He was about to kill the Superior. Kill him. That would make even cocksure Axel nervous. But, he was sure that he could do it in a way that made sure that it was done. He was going after him while he slept.

"Jesus Christ." he repeated "I'm actually going to go through with it. I'm really gonna do it."

The Assassin didn't move for a few moments. He just looked at the monitor screen where Xemnas lay sleeping.

"Alright Marly." he said taking a deep breath "Just go down and do it. Just like taking off a band-aid, do it quick and get it done."

He began laughing as he realized he used removing a bandage to murdering someone in cold blood. Normally, it wouldn't have been that funny, but anything to calm his mind about what he was about to do.

"Just go down and do it. Just go down and do it. Just go down and do it." he repeated to himself, as he merely paced around the room. He stopped, took another deep breath and said "Okay. Now I'm ready."

And he opened up a portal to darkness and stepped through it.

TO BE CONTINUED...

A/N: And here's chapter two finished!

A little interesting note on this chapter. I took Khaos' advice and wrote the entire thing in about an hour and 15 minutes, using that Write or Die program. When you put the pressure on like that, it really does wonders. Maybe I should write Cognito chapters in here, just to make sure it doesn't take me a week between updates.

Anyway, hope you enjoyed this one. I'll be back with chapter three when I get the reviews for this one.

Thank you everybody! The Magnificent Tim Fortune 11/24/08 8:41 PM (And hey! I actually finished at a decent time. Once again, thank you Write or Die!)


End file.
